


Mutual Domestication

by itachitachi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn, Topping from the Bottom, Virginity, ambiguous age of canon 16-year-old, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/pseuds/itachitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has never done this before. But he is definitely going to do it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Domestication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/gifts).



> For Samy! Because she asked. :) Prompt: Derek/Stiles with Derek topping from the bottom.

"Right," says Stiles shakily. There is lube all over his fingers, and the next step is— the next step is—

"Oh, just give it to me," Derek says, grabbing Stiles' wrist, and he's using his exasperated voice but his eyes are hot. He presses Stiles' fingers between his legs and says, "do it."

Stiles tries to breathe past the disbelief clogging up his chest and slowly, slowly, presses his thumb against Derek's hole. Then presses a little harder. And then— in. Fuck.

Derek groans, head tipping back against the sheets. "More," he says, and Stiles is panting already, fixed on the slick openness around his thumb. He slips it out and puts two fingers in instead, wiggles them around and presses at Derek's hot insides, fascinated.

"Oh god," he says to himself, when he does something right and Derek's hips curl, abs twitching. Stiles ducks his head down to mouth at Derek's cock, fat and wet on his stomach, but too soon Derek grabs his shoulders and pulls him up.

"Enough," Derek pants, and kisses him. Stiles mouth tastes of cock and now Derek's tongue is in it— jesus, that will never get old.

Derek's thighs settle around Stiles' waist and draw him in, insistent, and Stiles can't stop whimpering, fuck, fuck. He tries to line himself up without breaking the kiss, guides himself with a still-slick hand, but Derek's sharp teeth on his bottom lip are distracting him. Derek's hands sliding down his back, squeezing at his ass, are distracting him. Derek is just so— _fucking_ —distracting.

"Here," Derek whispers, breath hot against Stiles' mouth. He reaches down to help, gets just the tips of his fingers on Stiles' cock and tilts him a little up. "There. Now. Fuck me."

Stiles almost sobs as he presses in. It's tight, _so_ tight, and he's never— oh god. He drops his forehead to Derek's neck, their sweat smearing together, and Derek's strong hand comes up to the back of his head, holding him close.

"Fuck me," Derek whispers into his hair. "Come on Stiles, fuck me. Fuck me." His heels dig into Stiles' ass, pulling them even tighter together. He rocks into the give of the bed, rocks back and forth onto Stiles' cock in tiny, perfect increments.

"Not moving for a reason here," Stiles says, panicked. "If you— dude I'm going to come if you keep doing that!"

"Good," Derek says tightly, and when Stiles looks up he's baring his teeth like an animal. "I want you to fuck me. I want you to come in me. I want all of it, Stiles, _give it to me_."

"Oh god," Stiles chokes, and doesn't resist at all when Derek grinds into him, braces himself against the bed and rolls his hips to get it deeper, looking up at Stiles like a wild thing that he's somehow managed to cage.

"Come on," Derek says, pulling at Stiles' hips with one hand as he grips his own cock with the other. "Come on, Stiles, faster, give it to me. _Do it_."

Stiles fucks in once, twice, burying his face again into Derek's neck. He tries to laugh but it sounds broken coming out of his chest, it's so good, and then abruptly there's nothing to laugh about. Because now he's coming, right up inside of Derek, for once doing exactly as he's told.


End file.
